


Life and Love Enjoyed

by Crystara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Week 2019, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystara/pseuds/Crystara
Summary: Stories set post-canon during Chubby Yuuri Week 2019. All the same "universe" if not necessarily directly connected.





	1. Day One: Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy to see the prompts for Chubby Yuuri Week 2019 and these are my small contributions to the love. Unbeta'd so if you see typos - please let me know.

Yuuri sighed as he reached to the back of the drawer to pull out his tights and tees. It was three months into the off-season and six weeks at home in Japan, time to concede that the regular season leggings were a bit see through and left marks. And not the good kind. He’d have to cut back soon, but he had at least two more weeks before training would ramp back up and he was going to enjoy them. That meant switching his clothes for a couple of weeks. He could deal. He could. He wasn’t a failure just because he loved his mom’s cooking as much as it loved him.

Yuuri clutched the clothing to his chest, feeling his heartbeat ramp up slightly as he shuddered in a breath. He could handle this. He knew his body and he knew what it was capable of. He’d been forbidden jumps the last month and a half by Yakov Feltsman himself. “You rest your knees or I rest them for you,” the man had basically roared before he left Russia for Japan. It was only natural that he’d put the weight back on when he was sidelined to figures and step sequences. Yuuri had thought about ignoring him, but the look on Coach Feltsman’s face had reared up in a dream and Yuuri knew he’d know somehow. He didn’t want to disappoint Coach Feltsman. He’d cry if Coach Feltsman yelled at him.

And Yuuri thought back to last night when Victor had wrapped himself around him, stroking his sides and thighs, nuzzling into his soft stomach. Victor had peppered him with kisses and more than proved that Yuuri still had his attention.

Yuuri smiled and straightened his back. Minako-sensei was expecting him. He changed into the looser clothing and felt the soft comfort of worn cotton settle around him.

He could do this. He is Japan’s Ace and a few extra pounds in the off season isn’t going to stop him.


	2. Day Two: Favorite Foods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing a love of food, no matter where you are in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself so hungry writing this chapter....

Yuuri looked up at the screen and smiled as Phichit logged in to join them. “Konnichiwa Phichit!” he called out. 

“Sawadee krup” Phichit’s cheerful voice responded as he waved to the others in the chat. “This is such a fun idea Yuuri! I’m so glad you invited everyone.”

Yuuri blushed. “I was hungry and missed your tom yam goong and that made me think of the tamales that Leo brought to Skate America that time and then I got distracted by thinking of whether Yuri’s grandfather’s recipe for piroshki would work with something other than katsudon and well... “ Yurri trailed off and shrugged. “So I texted everyone and here we are?”

A chorus of laughs answered him as some of the top male skaters in the world nod and chat in Skype. It was pure chaos for a bit as people greeted each other and got caught up on off-season gossip, but it wasn’t too long before people settled down to share what they’d made or brought to the video chat.

“I know we can’t all be together with training, but I wanted to share a meal with you all,” Yuuri said, looking down at the bowl that his mom had just placed in front of him. “I’ll start, this is katsudon,” he said, lifting the bowl up to show it on camera, “fried pork, rice, egg, green onions and dashi sauce, and it’s my favorite food.” 

“Not a shock Katsudon,” Yuri snapped from his grandfather’s apartment in Moscow. He lifted a golden brown parcel up to the camera, “And here’s the improved version.” Yuri took a bite out of it and held it so the skaters could see the inside while he chewed. “I love the original the best, but this is pretty good too.”

“Vsukno!” a bright voice called out. “I’ve made matzo ball soup with chicken, herbs and noodles. It’s perfect to warm up after practice and the recipe is from my Grandmother Irina, of blessed memory. Victor held up the bowl showing off the golden liquid filled with chicken and matzo balls carefully so he didn’t spill it.

“Cheri, I remember that soup and it does warm the soul,” Chris responded. “I thought about just picking up some chocolate which I know you all love, but figured that would be cheating so I’ve made a gruyere and onion tart,” he said holding up a plate showing off a neat slice with a salad next to it. From in back of him a head popped out of the kitchen, “Who made a tart?” Chris chuckled, “Ok, Masumi made a gruyere and onion tart. I grated the cheese though. And I’ll do the dishes,” he called back over his shoulder. The rest could hear a laugh from inside the kitchen.

Guang Hong cleared his throat and held up a plate covered in colorful vegetables and meat. “This is a simple stir fry, but I also made xiaolongbao or soup dumplings.” He bit his lip and looked down, “Mama had to help me get the folds right.” He held up another plate with neatly folded pale dumplings on it.

“You should definitely get Guang Hong to make those for you next time you’re in China,” Leo stated firmly. “They are amazing, but they need to be fresh. He tried sending them to me, and they just don’t travel well.” Leo then held up his plate, “I made chicken with mole and tortillas and a fresh mango salsa.” His colorful plate steamed slightly in the camera.

“That looks amazing Leo,” Phichit said as he shifted to bring his bowl into view. “I made the tom yum that Yuuri mentioned earlier and it was so much easier here than in Detroit! I only had to go to one store, not four. Remember that day Yuuri?”

Yuuri giggled, “The one where we learned American grocery stores dedicate half an aisle to “Asian food” and mix it all together? Yeah, I thought you were going to riot.” Phichit snorted as he lifted a spoon up to salute the camera.

Yuuri looked at the images of his friends all sitting around in their homes and lifting his chopsticks into the air declared, “Itadakimasu!” before digging in. For the next hour or so, skaters traded recipes and stories as they ate around the world and yet right next to each other at the same time.


	3. Day Three: Warmth/Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trials in the kitchen result in snuggles on the couch.

Victor nudged the door closed behind him as he entered the apartment with his arms full of bags. “I got the sugar,” he called out as he attempted to wiggle his way past an excited Makkachin without stepping on her or dropping a bag.

Yuuri poked his head around the corner of the kitchen. “Looks like you got more than just sugar,” he stated, drying his hands off and coming over to help. He lifted up on his toes slightly to peck a kiss to Victor’s lips before taking a bag and heading back to the kitchen. Victor used his newly freed hand to ruffle Makkachin’s fur before following Yuuri into the kitchen.

“What are you making today?”

“I’m trying to make some melonpan to bring into the rink, but I’ve never made it before. That’s why I wanted the extra sugar in case it take a couple of tries,” Yuuri responded as he reached into the cabinets to pull out mixing bowls.

Victor leaned against the cabinet admiring the way Yurri’s yoga pants hugged his curves and the sliver of skin that showed when he reached above his head. He swallowed to clear his suddenly dry mouth, “Need any help?”

Yuuri looked back over his shoulder and raised himself up further onto his toes pulling up into an arabesque. He smirked. Victor broke, striding across the three paces between them and pulling Yuuri tight against his chest, running his hands down his husband’s body and curling his hands around Yuuri’s stomach. Victor buried his face in Yuuri’s neck and clung, breathing in the scent of his Yuuri. “Love you,” he mumbled into Yuuri’s skin.

“Love you too my Vitya,” Yuuri said turning his face up to kiss Victor again. “But I do need to bake the bread and I could use your help. Cuddles later?”

Victor nodded with his face still pressed against Yuuri’s skin. He pulled away and reached up over Yuuri’s head to pull down the bowl. Yuuri jokingly scowled at Victor as he took the bowl from his hands. “Those extra centimeters are just not fair sometimes and I think you store the bowl on that shelf just to watch me try to get it down.”

Victor shrugged and grinned, “Caught me!” He laughed and danced out of the way when Yuuri playfully swatted at him. 

Yuuri turned back to the counter and his ingredients. He pulled the tablet with the recipe closer to himself and started to bake. He wasn’t home in Japan right now, but maybe he could share a little taste of Japan with his new home in Russia.

An hour later, Victor looked up from his book as Yuuri exited the kitchen and trudged towards the couch. He flopped down face first into the pillows and grumbled. “Still not right love?” Victor inquired. A shrug and a small head shake was Yuuri’s only response. Victor put a bookmark in his book and placed it down on the table before standing and heading over to the couch.

“Need cuddles or need space my Yuuri?” he asked, gently resting one hand on the top of Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri burrowed himself further into the cushions for a moment and Victor started to turn his body away from the couch, but Yuuri moved one hand up to grasp his wrist and turned enough that Victor could see one red rimmed eye peeking up. “Oh my Yuuri,” he said, turning back and helping Yuuri maneuver himself on the couch to offer space for Victor to sit.  
As soon as Victor settled, Yuuri curled his body around Victor’s, resting his hip next to Victor’s lap and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, burying his face into Victor’s chest.

“I don’t get it,” he mumbled, “I’m following the recipe exactly, but they’re coming out too dense.”

Victor ran his hands up and down Yuuri’s back in small circles. “Maybe we can skype Kaasan later to see if she has an idea?”

Yuuri gave a little nod and wiggled closer to Victor. Victor tightened his hold and dropped a kiss on Yuuri’s head. “Shall I just hold you for a bit, my Yurri?” Yuuri gave another little nod and a small sniffle. Victor released some of the tension in his shoulders and gathered Yuuri up closer to him still until their bodies were pressed together as much as possible. He ran his hands down Yuuri’s back to the curve of his hip and up into his hair in slow soothing patterns. Slowly, ever so slowly, the tension bled out of Yuuri’s body until he rested gently against Victor, breathing slowly in and out, just on the edge of sleep. 

They stay like that, quiet and content, wrapped up in each other until Yuuri is ready to face the kitchen and that recipe again. He’ll get there, he always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep making Yuuri cry.. I'm a terrible person!


	4. Day Four: Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stressed Yuuri gets a night of pampering.

Victor tested the water temperature and nodded his head before dropping in a bath bomb and turning to light the candles on the window sill. His Yuuri was so stressed out lately with multiple media interviews about his retirement so Victor planned an entire night of pampering.

Victor exited the bathroom and went to where Yuuri was snuggled on the couch with Makkachin. “It’s ready for you my Yuuri,” he said as he leaned over the back of the couch to wrap his arms around Yuuri and snuggle into his soft cheeks. 

Yuuri smiled and turned his head to peck Victor on the mouth, “You’re so good to me, Vitya.” He moved slowly, trying to not disturb the pile of fluffy fur next to him. He walked into the bathroom, shedding his clothing into the hamper and sinking down into the scented water with a deep sigh. 

Yuuri had been soaking for just a few minutes when Victor pushed the door open with his hip, balancing a tray in his hands. He fit the tray down over the sides of the tub. “Green tea and cookies, my Yuuri,” he said before turning to leave. 

Yuuri reached one hand out of the water and clasped Victor’s wrist, “Thank you Vitya.”

Victor softened, “Of course my Yuuri. Let me get the oils ready for the next part.” Victor exited the bathroom and Yuuri sank back down into the water and blew a few bubbles as he felt the tension of the week start to flow out of his shoulders. When the water cooled, Yuuri stepped out and wrapped himself up in the new fluffy robe Victor had bought him when he moved into the apartment. 

Yuuri moved into the bedroom, which Victor had darkened and also filled with scented candles. He sat on the pillow Victor had placed on the floor by the bed and leaned back against Victor’s legs. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri briefly, pressing a kiss to his temple. Then Victor straightened and began to work leave-in conditioner gently through Yuuri’s hair and combing out the tangles. Yuuri closed his eyes and hummed as the gentle pull on his scalp relaxed him further. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you Vitya,” Yuuri murmured.

“You danced and laughed and loved me, my Yuuri,” Victor responded with another kiss to Yuuri’s temple. Yuuri smiled and turned his head to indulge in more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pulled this together at the last possible second. I'm hoping to be able to come up with something to finish out the week, but I might be late.


	5. Day Five: Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready to go out.

Yuuri stared mournfully at the light blue tie hanging in the closet. He’d been forbidden by Phichit, Chris, Minako, Mari, and Yukko from wearing it. Takeshi had just laughed at him. Jerk. He sighed and looked at his suit before slumping. It wasn’t going to fit. It hadn’t fit in the months before he retired, it really wasn’t going to fit now. Besides, Victor had shoved it into the back of the closet for a reason. Yuuri threw his hands up in the air and then pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent an SOS to Phichit. His phone rang exactly 5 seconds later.

“Help. Me.” he drawled as he wandered back into the bedroom to slump against the mattress. 

“Oh Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Phichit responded.

“We packed and shipped most of our stuff to Japan this week and NOW Victor wants to go on a last date before we fly out. I’ve got nothing worthy of a date with Victor left!” Yuuri groaned.

Phichit was silent for a second before Yuuri had to yank the phone away from his head as peals of laughter rang through the line. Yuuri frowned at the phone in his hand, waiting his friend out.

“You done?” he grumped when Phichit was down to chuckling.

“Yeah, yeah,” Phichit wheezed, “I just didn’t expect Katsuki Yoga Pant Yuuri to ever really care about clothing.”

“Jerk. You used to dress me all the time!”

“Only after a battle! And yes, I can help you. Now switch to camera and let me see what we have to work with and please tell me you didn’t ship your eyeliner.”

Almost an hour later, Yuuri was dressed in dark jeans and red sweater he’d located in the back of a drawer. The sweater was definitely tight, but Phichit had whistled when Yuuri had tugged it on and smoothed it out.

“You have the nicest clavicles now.”

Yuuri blushed and tugged at the sweater again, “It’s not too tight? Is the pudge showing?”

Phichit glared through the screen, “Like I didn’t spend two hours on skype with you both the other night while Victor pawed your stomach.”

Yuuri facepalmed, “You could see him?”

Phichit started laughing again. “Thank you Phichit! Goodbye Phichit!” Yuuri called out as he hit the end button.

Yuuri fluttered around the apartment, picking things up and putting them in open boxes or smoothing his hands down his front, waiting for Victor to pick him up. Victor had insisted on getting ready at Yakov’s and picking him up for the date. At exactly 6:00 pm there was a sharp knock on the door and with one final glance in the mirror, Yuuri opened the door.

“Hi,” Victor breathed out, looking Yuuri up and down, “you look gorgeous.” Victor was also dressed in sweater and jeans, a dark blue that made his hair gleam even brighter.

“Look who’s talking,” Yuuri responded, wrapping his arms around Victor and tilting his face for a kiss.

“Ready to go? We’ve got reservations.”

Yuuri grabbed his keys and scarf and threaded his arm through Victor’s, “I’m always ready to go anywhere with you.”

“Yuuuurriiiii, you can’t just say that kind of thing!”

Yuuri watched out of the corner of his eye as Victor’s nose turned pink. He giggled and tightened his grip on Victor’s arm. It was going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this didn't exist this morning and hopefully there aren't too many typos - I'm also not sure it doesn't work better for tomorrow, but I'm planning to tie them together.


	6. Day Six: Clothes Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping together hasn't always been easy.

“Phichit sold me out, didn’t he.”

Victor had the grace to look at least somewhat embarrassed at being caught, but he still handed the tenth shirt over to Yuuri to try on.

“Victor.”

“Yuuri, you need new clothes. Clothes that suit you and are the right color, better cut, and a softer fabric.”

Yuuri sighed, “I know, but we shipped so much already. Can’t this wait until we’re in Japan?”

Victor tilted his head, “Some of it yes, but I’m familiar with the stores here and I love you dearly, but I don’t trust you to know the good stores in town.”

Yuuri pouted his way back into the dressing room, “Mean.”

Victor chuckled and started to look over slacks and jeans for matches to the tops. He kept up a steady stream of light chatter knowing he had to distract Yuuri. They’d worked that out after the second shopping trip had ended in tears. Victor talked about upcoming ice shows, whether the trees in Japan would have any flowers left, and the dinner they’d just had to celebrate their move. Yuuri responded in mostly hums and noises, but it did keep his mind occupied as he went in and out of the room showing off various outfits.

Finally Yuuri stopped and tugged on Victor’s arm. Victor smiled and nodded, gathering up the items that had passed muster and stacking the others to the side neatly for the staff to put back. Victor paid for everything while Yuuri ran his fingers up and down the new scarf Victor had wrapped around his neck on the way to the checkout.

“Thank you for indulging me, my Yuuri,” Victor said as he clasped their hands together on the way out.

“Thank you for dressing me and stopping when I needed to be done,” Yuuri responded.

They shared a quiet grin as they walked back to the apartment with arms full of bags. Balance between them had been hard learned with many tears, but they were stronger together.


	7. Day Seven: Retirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of the rest of his life.

Yuuri shot upright in bed, “I’m late!” He threw his legs over the side and started to scramble out when a long pale arm tightened its grip on his waist.

“Issa res day,” Victor mumbled from where he had his face planted in between their two pillows.

“Oh.”

Victor turned his head just enough to remove his mouth from the mattress, “Technically, as of three days ago, they’re all rest days.”

Yuuri stilled. That’s right. He’d announced his retirement at World’s three days ago. He didn’t have to get up at o’dark a clock and run to the rink and work out for six hours. Yuuri flopped backwards, landing on Victor and tugging the covers up over their heads.

“I’m eating katsudon every night this week and no nutritionist can stop me,” he whispered to Victor. “And chips. And I want a bag of candy.”

Victor laughed, “There’s my cutlet bowl. Now sleep for another three hours and then we’ll go do something.” He wrapped both arms around Yuuri and tugged him closer, snuggling them together under the covers.

Yuuri nodded, already drifting back off. He did have retirement plans beyond eating, but they didn’t start for another week. This time was for sleeping and holding Victor. The best way to start the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so late! And so short. But I totally blanked on anything so here is what my brain coughed up.


End file.
